


Games and Controllers

by dreamoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bands, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, High School, Lies, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Money, Rich Louis, Romance, Sexual Content, Shirtless, Shower Sex, The X Factor, Touring, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamoutloud/pseuds/dreamoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver and Louis, that is how it always has been. Best friends since middle school and realized their love for each other during junior year. Now it’s the end of Senior year. Still deeply in love. Yet Louis plans on travelling to __ to audition for the X Factor. While he is away, their memories slowly fade from his mind. He can’t help but fall in love with another someone. Someone who he sees practically every second and everyday. As two years go by, he finally returns home, meeting up with old friends, introducing his new “soul mate”. That’s when he bumps into Silver, completely forgetting who she was. And everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate writing summaries and they are never the best thing in the world. These first chapters starts with Silver and Louis relationship. It's not about how they fell in love, it's just them acting all cute and couply. I am really bad at continuing fanfics but I do have high hopes that I will actually finish this one. And sorry this is a little short. I will try to make them longer! Enjoy! If you have any suggestions to make this better please don't hesitate to tell me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Silver are playing video games and sort of fooling around.

“And the sexy Tomlinson wins again. Take that!”

“Shut up Lou.” Silver says playfully, whacking him with her controller.

“You still love me.” He winks. She looks up at him, a sad smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah I do.” she whispers.

“I’m sorry Silver..”

“When are you leaving again?” her voice cracks but she swallows her disappointment.

“Four days baby.” He mutters, pretending he didn't feel the hurt in her voice.

“Well we will make the best out of those four days..” Silver says. Louis nods, pulling her closer to him so that she now sits on his lap. He slowly brushes his pink lips on her, moving them down to her neck. Her fingers twist themselves in his hair as she bites down on her tongue. His teeth, gently grazing at her pale skin. As she lets out a small moan, he pulls away.

“Shh, your parents might hear.” He whispers placing small kisses on around her lips.

“Well maybe if you stopped teasing me..” he shuts her up, crashing his lips on hers. His mouth tasting like mint and smoke. His fingers rest on her hips, and she relaxes under his touch.

“SILVER! I don’t hear any video gaming going on! What are you in Louis doing? I’m coming down!” They quickly stop what they’re doing. Louis pushes Silver off his lap and she lands on the floor with a thud.

“Owww. Louis!” She whines, trying to stand up. He throws his hands up mouthing sorry, trying to hold back his laugh. She glares at him, but distracted once she hears her moms footsteps.

“So what were you two up to? And don’t use the same excuse as last time.” Silver’s mom voice filled with concern.

“Um we- I ..” Silver stutters, not able to find the words to explain.

“Sorry Mrs. Williams. I will make sure it won’t happen again.” Louis tries convincing her. Her mom just nods and head back upstairs. They sit in silence for a few minutes until they know she’s gone.

“You should really get you own place.” Louis suggest. Silver rolls her eyes.

“Yeah okay. With what money?”

“When I am a famous singer I will buy you a cute house just for you and me.” he says, lost in thought.

“Sounds like a plan.” she giggles, punching him. “And that’s for throwing me onto the ground.”

“Uh well did you want your mom seeing that. It was already awkward enough!” Louis giving her the duh look. She makes a face back, grabbing her controller.

“Whatever. Get your controller, I’m about to kick you ass in this game.”

“Game on.”

20 minutes pass by, their fingers angrily pressing on the buttons. Louis eyes can’t help but glance at Silver. Her brown eyes focused on the screen, eyebrows pointed down. He knows she is probably biting her tongue, she always did that when she was trying to concentrate. A devilish smile forms on her lips, looking back at him.

“Loser.” she says in her sing song voice. Turning back her attention back to the TV, Louis places a kiss on her cheek, then returns his focus back to the game. After a while, their eyes become dreary of the images in front of them. Yawning, Silver places her head on Louis shoulder, dropping the controller in her lap. Not wanting to awake her, he sits their, eyelids starting to droop. He props his elbow on the arm rest, resting his hand on his fist. Falling asleep, dreams cloud up his mind. In his dream, Silver was there, dressed in a sundress. She was spinning around, stretching out her hand to him. Her black hair shimmered in the sunlight, messily flowing around her.Her lips let out a laugh that was like a sweet melody to his ears. But then poof, just like that she was gone. No longer in his life. With that thought in his mind, his blue eyes flutter open. He glances at the clock, stunned that he had been asleep for an hour. His eyes dart back and forth from the TV and Silver. She still lays there with her eyes closed, face relaxed. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

“I’m like freaking Edward Cullen.” Louis mutters under his breath. But it brought a smile to his face, for Silver would talk about the Twilight saga all the time. She would be shocked that he found what she said about those books very interesting. He always pretended he hated them to seem more masculine. But looking back on it, he felt stupid for thinking that. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he tries to move without waking her. His leg was asleep making it even more difficult for whenever his leg or foot fell asleep it would tickle him. Stifling in his laugh he manages to get up without waking her up. Not sure what to do now, Louis paces around the basement, trying to get rid of the little pricks he felt shooting through his leg. Growing bored he grabs a cup and fills it with water in the bathroom. He read somewhere that if you put someones hand in a cup of water while they are sleeping, they will pee. As he fills it to the top, he walks back over to where Silver is resting. Gently picking up up her hand, he places in it the water. He counts to 60 but to his disappointment nothing happens.

“Well that was some bullshit. Might as well not let this water go to waste..” Covering his mouth with one hand, he tilts the cup over Silver’s head. He lets out a loud laugh as she shoots right up, water dripping from her black hair. Her eyes look dead straight at Louis as she goes to punch him.

“You are so dead. I swear to g..” but Louis interrupts her, dodging her hit.

“Now now. It’s not good to swear on God. What will your mother think of this?” he pretends to sound concerned as he puts a hand on his stomach, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah. I wonder what my mother will think when she finds out you spilled water all over her new couch. How ever will you repay her?” Silver ask dramatically. She laughs as Louis stares wide eye, mumbling “shit’ under his breath a hundred times.

“Well um I did not think of that.” His voice filled with nervousness in it. Silver knew using her mother was the easiest threat to use against him. She reaches out and ruffles his hair. He smiles at her touch poking his tongue out at her.

“Now go upstairs and get me a towel you idiot.” she demands, a little teasing in her voice. He runs up the stairs, slightly tripping over his feet. She rolls her eyes, letting out a giggle. He comes back down, but already 10 minutes have passed. Silver is sprawled all over the couch, letting out loud bored sighs.

“What took you so long. I’m practically dry now.” she complains.

“Well I ran into your mother and she was very curious on why I needed a towel. So I told her that you wet yourself. She told me that you've always had that problem since you were a kid so she was glad I was understand and willing to clean you up.” Louis says, shrugging his shoulders as he passes the towel to her.

“Louis Tomlinson you did not tell her that. And it only happened when I was in 2nd grade! I never had a peeing problem. Geesh.” Silver shutters, her cheeks turning bright red.

“Well the color on your cheeks are telling me otherwise.” he snorts out. She whacks him with the towel giving him her best angered face. He can’t help but let out a chuckle, trying to act scared. Louis bends down, placing a kiss on her lips. She runs her fingers through his brownish hair, bringing him closer to her. His tongue glides against her bottom lip, gently lifting her body up. His cold hand slips up her shirt, causing a shiver to run through her body. He smiles into the kiss, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. She slowly pulls away, her hands greedily tugging at his shirt. Louis smirks at her, taking it off himself. Her brown eyes travel up and down his tan body, his cheeks flushing.

"I love you." He whisper out, pulling her slim body chest to chest with his.

"Well I love you too."


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Silver go on a cute romantic date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the people that read this I am so so so very sorry for not updating. This chapter is short and I wrote it during in school so there is probably a numerous amount of errors. I will try to make the other chapter more in depth and actually have something with more drama into to build up to the storyline but I just want to show how their last days are romantic and just loving. I promise from now on I will try to update once a week! Enjoy!

Silver tapped her black heels on the pavement, glancing at the time on her watch. Her face scrunched up, realizing Louis would be late. Again.

“Hey there doll.” As she hears his voice, she spun on her heels turning around. Her lips formed a playful smile as she placed a kiss on his lips.

“Well it is about time you got here. Standing in heels are not the most comfortable thing in the world.” Silver said, looping her arm with his. 

“I bet I could easily do it!.” Louis boasted, sticking out his chest. Silver shook in her head in disagreement. He sighed out a whatever, rolling his eyes. They walked down the quiet street, stopping at every red light. It was something they did when they were in their freshman year of highschool and couldn’t drive. During the stopping of the red light you could ask a person a question and they had to answer it right before the light changed. At the end, whoever answered the most incorrectly would have to buy the other ice cream, or any sweet treat the winner was in the mood for.

“It seems like you owe me a double fudge chocolate cone ice cream Miss. Silver.” Louis taunted as they walk through the last light.

“I swear somehow you must cheat during this game. It’s not fair that you practically win every time!” she said, throwing her arms up in frustration. Louis throws his head back, laughing at the sight of her. 

“How in the world would you even cheat in this. I’m not a mind reader you know!”

“Ya ya whatever you will get your ice cream. Now where are you taking me today on this fine evening Mr. Tomlinson.” her voice held a slight accent. Louis picked up on it, giving her a look. 

“You’re too much sometimes. Did you know that?” he asked.

“Why yes I did. And I can see that you are avoiding the question. Shame on you!” 

“Well if you insist..” he trailed off, knowing she will interrupt.

“Okay wait don’t tell me. I like surprises. Gosh you should know that.” Silver fluttered her eyes at him, giving a playful slap on his shoulder. They continued walking for five minutes and stopped at a small restaurant behind an abandoned brick building. Silver stared wide eyed at the lights dangling down from the ceilings, looking like tiny crystals. Walking in, the waiter kissed her hand and leads them to the back of the room, red rose petals covering the floor.  
“Did you do this for me?” she asked, looking at him quizzically. He nervously nodded his head, not sure if she liked it or not. “It’s amazing Louis! Although I must say, I have never seen you this nervous before!” her voice squeaks as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks.

“Gross Silver. I think you just left a pink lipstick mark. How are ladies supposed to know that I’m single when I got this on my cheek?” he pretended to sulk as he sat down on the cushioned chair. 

“And how am I supposed to let guys know I’m single if you're bringing me to this restaurant where everyone can see.” she said glancing around the room. Louis shook his head as he skimmed through the menu. They make small talk, touching each other hands every once in a while, throwing their head back, their bodies buliding up with laughter. Louis looked over at Silver, a sad smile spreading on his lips. He was going to miss the way her hair fell onto her shoulder, the way she tapped her fingers on the table when she was nervous, the way her lips would purse out when she was thinking. He was definitely going to miss the way she kissed him and how her tiny hands would trace patterns on his body. He can’t help but let out a sigh as he thinks of everything he is going to miss. In this moment he thought of how his life would change. He would never see her till months passed. 

I don’t want to give this up for fame.. he thought in his head, the same thought occurring every time he looked at her. As they finish their food, he pays like a gentleman and leads her out the restaurant. 

 

They walked in silence, her arm around his waist while his was around her shoulder. Louis abruptly stops in the middle of the road, pulling Silver close to him. 

“I love you.” he mumbled, loud enough so she can hear. 

“I love you too.” she manages to say before his lips press down on hers. He runs his fingers through her silky hair, tugging at the curls, making her head tilt back. 

“You know that scene in the notebook where Noah and Allie dance in the middle of the street?” Silver whispered into his ears. He nods, a smile forming on his face. He placed a hand on her hip, the other one her hand. Silver starts singing their song, swaying her body. Louis loved it when she danced. He loved seeing her face with pure happiness written on it. Her eyes were closed but she followed every step .

“Louis, do you think that when you become big and famous you will still love me?” Her voice is light. He looked into her eyes, in his head he knew there was a chance that if he could even get to the point of becoming famous, he would be too busy to even come see her, or even come home at all for that matter. But looking into her eyes, he noticed there was a shine, a tear rolling off her cheek. He knew the answer she wanted to hear. 

“Of course. But I probably even won’t get passed the second audition.”

“Hey, if you have some confidence you will make it through.” She leaned in for another kiss, pressing her body against his. Her lips were passionate on his, making his lips feel on fire yet he was addicted to the touch. 

“I’m ready Louis. I know. I know I’m in love with you and you’re the one I want to be able to share this with. I’m ready.” There was a hint of nervousness in her voice, her arms a little shaky. Louis took her hand and pressed his lips lightly against her pale skin.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. They are both sitting on his bed with fake candles lit around the room. Silver stood up, unzipping the side of her blue dress, letting it spill around her ankles like a pool of water. Her pale cheeks turned a rosy red as Louis eyes her body. Her nervous fingers tug at the strap of her bra. “So-sorry they aren’t fancy..” She muttered under her breath. Louis awes at her. He was used to seeing her sure of herself, but tonight she seemed delicate yet elegant. He was afraid to touch her, worried that if he even brushed a finger against her, she might disappear. 

“You’re stunning.” He said in a hushed voice, standing up. She let out a laugh, her face redder than anything else. Her fingers fumbled around, trying to unbutton his shirt, trying to do what she sees the girls do in movies. She can’t help but having a smile spread across her face as she removes his shirt. He bends his head to place a soft kiss that lingered on her lips. 

“I am so deeply in love with you Silver Felicity Williams.” The words messily rolled of his tongue but it made Silver love him even more. Their naked skin pressed against each other, burning with every touch. He laid her down gently on the bed, kissing every inch of her body. Small moans escaped her lips and her fingers ran through his messy hair. 

Their bodies were tangled in green sheets, hair matted down. 

“Thanks for tonight.” Silver says, staring at the ceiling she helped him paint. Planets stared back at her.  
Louis nuzzled his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.  
“How about that double fudge chocolate ice cream now?”


	3. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Silvers last day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make it longer so that's why it took more time to update. Annnnd I wrote this when Olicity sex happened so I felt the need to mention it throughout the story...

Sun shined through Silvers windows. She squeezed her eyes shut, pretending the moon was still out and darkness was around her. 

“Silver, honey, get up.” Her mom opened her door. “I know honey…” She patted her daughters back, placing a kiss on her a forehead. “But if you don’t get up then the less time you have with him.” 

Silver knew she was right but she didn’t want to show her face which she knew was blotchy and red. She tried pushing the thoughts in the back of her mind, trying to think that it was just another day with Louis.

“Come on sweetie, he will be here soon. I’ll fix you guys some waffles and my chocolate syrup.” Her mother said, trying to cheer her up.

“Mom, everyone knows that syrup is from that baker guy who has a crushy crush on you.” Silver teased, wiping her cheeks with her blanket. 

Ten minutes later Silver was sitting at a table with a pair of jeans and one of Louis red t shirts. Louis sat across from her, picking at his waffles that were dripping in syrup. Silver rolled her eyes at him, he looked like a 5 year old boy, his knobby knees poking above the table. She couldn’t help but admire the way his messy hair would fall over his blue eyes. Leaning over the table, she swept his hair back, looking into his blue green eyes. His eyes widened in way she didn’t want them to.

“Lou! You ruined a romantic moment!” Silver fussed. 

“Well excuse me love but I recalled you loved my wide eyes.” Louis widens them some more, knowing how much it bothered her. “I don’t even get how this spooks you out. I can’t believe I’m dating some whack job.” 

“Yeah well you’re going to miss this whack job.” Silver muttered to herself. Louis made parts of it out, feeling like maybe it was the wrong decision to leave early. 

“Hey come one whacky, I want to play dead space.” Louis gets up from the table, taking her small hand into his and they silently walked down to the basement.

 

“Louis you could have had him! Gosh you suck at this and you’re going to lose all your lives! Give me the damn controller!” Silver jumped up and down, her arms flailing around her head. Louis was on the couch, the only muscles that were moving were his fingers. 

“Babe you’re distracting me. Shut up and maybe I could kill him.” But that didn’t stop Silver from naming all the ways he could’ve destroyed what he needed to. With one life left, Louis had one more to defeat, but it didn’t go his way. He chucked the controller at the xbox and turned his face from Silver who had an “I told you so face.” 

“You’re such a dumbass.” She joked, plopping down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his, pulling herself closer to him. The words I’m going to miss you were on her tongue but she held them back, not wanting him to feel like he shouldn’t leave her. In fact, if he even offered to give up the audition for her she would never let it happen. She hated reading stories or watching movies where “true love” stopped the boyfriend, or girlfriend from doing what they really love. If you make someone give up for you and they do, they must really love you, but at the same time if you make someone give up their dream for you then you must not love them so much. That was Silver’s mindset. 

“Hey babe, did you see that last episode of Arrow?” Silver asked, trying to take her mind off the thought. Louis shook his head, asking her what happened. 

“Well OLIVER AND FELICITY FINALLY HAD SEEEX!” Silver shouted out. It was weird, but it oddly made her happy. 

“Well good for them.. erh why do you look so happy about it? Don’t you hate porn?” Louis stared at her.

“Ohmygod. Louis you know I’ve been dying for them to get together since he first asked her to help him find out about his dad! It was so beautiful. Like he took off her glasses after she said I love you and he took off his shirt, he took her off and lifted her up, carried her to the bed and wow it was more explicit then I thought but god it was wonderful.” Silver sighed out, her mind completely forgetting he was leaving. 

“You do know Black Canary is his main love?” Louis said, ruffling her hair. She replied by whacking him on his arm. 

“Well why don’t you show me how it happened?” He whispered in her ear. His fingers dug gently into her sides, holding her up so she now faced him. Her hands touched his face, brushing his hair back. She could feel her cheeks heating up, the way they did a few nights ago. Her heart felt like it was skipping a beat, getting ready to jump out of her skin. She loved the way he looked at her. The way he made her feel confident in her own body made her feel like she could do anything. She could feel his finger tips on her hips, traveling underneath her shirt. She leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips. 

Louis held onto her body, positioning his body on the couch to where he could lay down. He loved the way her body felt on his. The way she seemed a bit nervous but wasn’t afraid to show it and still be confident made him even more attracted to her. 

They laid there in silence for two hours. Louis ran his fingers through her hair, while she played with the fabric of his shirt. Both of them were lost for words, no one wanted to say the wrong things. 

Silver was tired of thinking about what could happen if he became famous. She needed to push it aside because his future was more important.   
Louis was tired of thinking how Silver would be better off if he stayed. He knew how she could get sometimes if she didn’t have anyone, but he needed to push it aside because she would hate herself more if he didn’t go. 

“Do you want to go on a walk? Louis asked, his eyes staring out into space. 

“Yeah.” Silver breathed out. They sat up, slipped on their shoes and headed outside. Behind Silver’s house was a trail which lead into the woods. 

“Louis, I know we um had discussed this a bunch of times but I don’t want to make each other promises that we can’t keep okay…” Silver said, a few words jumbling out.  
“I will always love you and I would never stop you from your dream. And if our relationship becomes more work for your when you're performing and practicing then you will need to let me know. Okay? And if you become famous and big and don’t have time to come home then I’m fine with that, you’ll just need to let me know. Like you can’t just not call me and then one day show up. If you don’t have time for me or don’t want to be with me anymore then you will need to call me and tell me so that I can try to move on. That’s all I’m asking. Okay?” She squeezed his hands, letting the tears run down her cheeks. 

“We can make this work Silver. We can skype, we will talk everyday, you can come see me perform one day on the X Factor. It’s not going to be over.” He stopped, pulling her into a hug.  
“Don’t worry I’m not going to break up with you and leave you in the middle of the woods like Edward did to Bella.” Louis joked. 

“I know that we will talk and skype and I’ll come to your shows but we have to be realistic babe. That’s all I’m saying. Like there is a chance we can be the ones that make it out and if we don’t then that’s going to be fine because we know we tried. I love you Louis Tomlinson. And I love you even more now, knowing you actually paid attention to the movies.” She said, choking back more tears. 

“I love you too Silver Williams.” 

 

It was 9 o’clock. They packed the rest of his bags in the car. Silver was stucks to Louis, afraid of letting him go. He tried his best to comfort her, trying to calm her down. He whispered into her ears, telling her he would miss her and that he would be back before she knew it. He hated seeing her like this. She’s had so many people that have left in her life and she still wasn’t used to it. Her sobs were loud since she tried holding them in and her hair was matted to her face. She kept telling him that she is so glad he is following his dreams but he could tell a tiny part of her wish he would stay. He felt tears forming behind his eyes. But he couldn’t allow himself to cry. It would only make things worse.

“Silver, remember everything we talked about. When I get famous and rich I’ll be able to buy you a house on the beach and you’ll have your own red jeep that you have been wanting since you were a kid. And you would come on tours with me and everyone would ship us like they do with Oliver and Felicity and will be as happy a you once they hear about our sex scene.” Louis said, seeing her lips form a small smile. 

“Well yo- you better get rich and famous so-so I- I can get my beach h-house.” Silver tried saying.

“I’ll call every day babe and if I can’t I’ll shoot you a text. It will be like I’m still here. I love you.” He repeated over and over. He gave her one last kiss and said goodbye and then he was off, crying himself to sleep.


	4. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Louis have a short conversation, and Louis meets someone.

Silvers Part:

Louis Tomlinson would like to facetime you.

When Silver saw Louis name flash across her cellphone screen she jumped onto the bed, her fingers nervously fumbling around, trying to hit the green button. 

“Hey Babe! I made it!”

“I’m so proud! Your voice was amazing and you made it through just like I knew you would! So tell me everything. What was it like performing in fronts of billion people. Did you even think about the people watching it on TV? Have you made any friends or found some one super duper talented. What was simon like?” Silver asked, her words coming out too quick for Louis to understand.

“Woah slow down. I can barely understand you! Honestly, I felt like I wanted to crap myself. I mean at first I was like no one is going to show up at this and then I just see this whole room filled with them and the lights. Oh god the lights. I could see Simon hovering over his X and I knew it was coming and then I could tell he liked making me nervous. God Silver it’s so amazing. I wish you were here you would’ve loved making fun of the people's voices. Some were so god damn awful. I wanted to be deaf for a second.” Louis sighed out.

“Louis! If you say something bad about another person it’s going to go to you. Like that time I made fun of Abby for having a unibrow and then by like next week I was forming one.” 

“Okay I take it back everyone was so super duper great and amazing.” Louis breathed out.  
“Now how are things down on your side of town missy?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows 

“Well today I ate some cookies for breakfast and I re watched arrow again because why the hell not. And that- oh wait I got a cat, I named him Boris and ohmygod he is so replacing you.” she laughed, more tears forming. She told him to wait a minute and she went to the other side of her bed, picking up a small kitten.  
“Isn’t he adorable?”

“Oh god it’s hideous how can that possibly replace me?” Louis gagged at the sight of the animal.

“Louis stop being fucking rude and disrespectful, otherwise I will hang up on you right now.” 

“You wouldn’t dare do that Ms. Silver otherwise I will report that attitude of yours to your mother and I don’t think she will like that very much.” He said, pointing a finger at the camera. She threw her head back laughing at him.  
“Sorry love but I’m going to have to go, I need all the sleep I can get, I’ll call you tomorrow  
yeah? I love you."

“Night, I love you too.” Silver waved at the screen and pressed the end button. She wasn’t sure what do after that. Their talk only lasted for 10 minutes. She thought they would be those couples who stayed up till 2 in the morning on the phone. Now it seemed unrealistic that they would even talk for an hour. She sat on her bed for a while, not sure what she should do. Her mom was always saying there is a million and one things to be done around the house but Silver wasn’t up for it. And she wouldn’t even know where to begin. Letting out a long breath, she finally pushed herself off the bed and headed into the kitchen. 

“I’m going to make cupcakes. And they shall be the best god damn cupcakes anyone has ever tasted.” she muttered to herself, putting on an apron. Since she was short she had to climb on top of the counters to get her ingredients. She couldn't help but remember the time her and Louis baked a cake for her mom. It turned into a mess but it was one of her favorite memories. They would bake with each other a lot. It was one of their “things”.

She had to push the memory aside if she was ever going to think straight. She already spilled some of the cake mix onto the floor. She knew her mother would throw a fit about cleaning it up. 

“Mooooooom! Can you come here?” Silver decided in order to not think about Louis maybe her and her mom could do daughter and mother bonding time. Something they haven’t done since she was little. 

“What do you need Silv?” Her mom walked into the kitchen in her bathrobe. Silver held up the bowl of cake mix with powder on her face and smiled.

“Would you like to bake with me?” Her mother rolled her eyes at the sight of her daughter but joined her anyways. 

“You know you should be in bed. Asleep.” Her mother moaned out. 

“I can’t sleep. I know I’m supposed to be happy he’s away and he is doing such a great job but it’s driving me crazy. We practically spend everyday together and that is kind of sickening and I always told myself I would never be those girls who would be so dramatic and heartbroken when their boyfriend wasn’t with them but now I finally understand why they act the way they do and I do not like this feeling.” She rambled, some of the words, her mother could barely understand her. 

“I know sweetie it’s tough but you’re going to get through this. Trust me on this.” Her mothers voice soothed her. 

“Mom… what was it like, when dad left?” Silver has asked her mom this a thousand times but she never answered, she was hoping this time would be different.

“Let’s not discuss that okay.” 

 

Louis Part:

After Louis hung up with Silver he wasn’t sure what to do. Part of him felt like crying and the other part was telling him he needed sleep. But he was too anxious to sleep. Different scenarios kept jumping around in his head.  
“What if he didn’t make it”  
What if someone got him sick”  
What if Silver decides to hate him after this?”

There was just too many what ifs. Getting up from his bed he walked down to the little kitchen they were assigned to. It was like they were living in a big dorm room with several other people. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Louis was startled at the raspy voice. 

“Jesus Christ you scared me.” Louis turned around to see a boy with a mop of curly hair on top of his head. In a way, he thought it was cute. 

“Sorry I thought you saw me. Anyways um I’m Harry.” The boy waved with a big smile plastered on his face. 

“I’m uh Louis. Nice to meet ya mate.” Louis waved back awkwardly. Being around this Harry guy made Louis feel funny. He wasn’t sure if it was a bad funny like this Harry person could murder him or a good funny.  
“Well I just came down to get some water. So um goodnight.” Louis explained. 

He was halfway down the hall when Harry called him out. “Louis, you never got ya water.” 

Louis froze in his spot not sure what to do. He could pretend he never heard him and keep walking or go back like an idiot and get water. Deciding to go with the second option he headed back to the kitchen, giving Harry a small smile, quickly pouring himself some water and left. When was had back in his room he kept replaying the moment. He was mortified. He never was this way. He doesn’t get nervous around people. He stayed up a whole hour trying to figure out what was wrong. reaching for his phone he decided he should call Silver again. He called her but she never picked up.  
“Was she mad?”  
“What if she’s hurt?” 

“God I need to stop being so fucking paranoid.” He repeated to himself. It was just his nerves and anxiety. 

Laying in his bed he was completely restless. His eyes darted back and forth from the clock. Time felt so slow. Louis hated when time was slow. He remembered being in math class and all day would literally stare at the clock. One minute felt like an hour. 

Getting up again he decided maybe a walk would be nice. 

He was surprised to see the boy Harry still by the kitchen. Gathering up his courage he decided to go to him. 

“Um Harry mate, why ya still out here. It’s 3 in the morning. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Louis voice held concerned. 

“Trust me I want to sleep. I just can’t.” Harry sighed out. 

“I know what you mean. I haven’t been able to fall asleep and it’s driving me nuts.” Louis said, plopping down on the seat right beside the boy. 

They chatted for two hours about pointless things, each boy telling the other an embarrassing moment and the things they liked. They finally got sleepy around 6 am and decided they would have to do this again one day, but maybe when it wasn’t so late. They said goodnight and both left with a weary smile on their faces. 

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I had exams a while ago and had to studied so during that time of studying I didn't write. But now it is officially summer and I have all the time in the world! These will get longer, trust me on this. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Little White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis lies to Harry which is kind of rude... I mean they stayed up talking for like 3hours... c'mon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating and I'm sorry about that.... but I hope you guys enjoy!!

Louis: 

Louis awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. That’s what it felt like even though it was a couple feet away. It his least favorite part about this place. They always had to be up at 8 am and since Louis decided to spend half the day staying up and talking, he only got a couple hours of shut eye. He would definitely not be prepared today.

Pushing it aside, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt. He went down to the bathrooms, splashing himself with water and trying to wake himself up. He didn’t feel like showering so he just brushed his teeth and headed down to where everyone is supposed to meet. As he walked,he kept his eyes glued to the floor. Making him realize he didn’t put on shoes.

“Oh Shi- Oops.” He feels his body collides into another's. His short self smacking into the back of this skinny yet built body. Looking up he sees it was Harry.

“Hi.” Harry’s voice sounded too cheery for someone who only got 2 hours of sleep. Louis gives him an awkward smile and wave. Which god he was not sure why he did that. As he opened his mouth to say something about last night he was interrupted by the instructors. Harry looked confused but turned back around to give his focus to the speakers. Louis could feel heat rising on his cheeks.

“What is wrong with me…” he whispers, hoping it was quite enough so no one would here.

“Hey would shut up, some of us are trying to listen and learn here.” A girl, a foot shorter than him shouted.

“Calm the fuck down you’re talking louder than I was.” His tone made the words harsher, which he didn’t mean. He heard Harry chuckle, which made him plaster a smile on his face.

But the girl reminded him of Silver. Who he did not text goodnight to. Or say goodmorning to her even though she doesn’t get out of bed till 11.

 

* * *

Harry:  
  


Harry couldn’t read Louis, which really bothered him. When they were talking Harry could see the little boy in Louis. But today he was standoffish. His mind seem to be in another world. And when he yelled at this girl his stance become awkward. He looked like he was trying to make himself tinier. Of course he just talked to this guy for a few hours so he doesn’t even know the guy.

But it didn’t stop him from staring. He was almost hoping he would be caught just so he could smile at Louis, wondering if maybe he could make him smile. When the instructors were done talking, Harry turned back, grabbing Louis arm before he took off.

 

“Hey Lou. Uh can I call you that? Um I was wondering would you want to help each other with this. I’ve heard you sing and I don’t know, maybe we could sound good together…” His sentence came out choppier than he thought it would. He watched Louis bright eyes dart back and forth.

“Um I already asked someone… er sorry. But I really have to go.” Harry released his arm once he heard the “Um” knowing where it would lead to.

“Oh of course. Well catch up with ya later than…” Harry awkwardly said. Louis gave him this half smile and walked away.

What the heck was basically running through Harry’s mind. He knew it was an obvious lie. They just said the assignment and he hadn’t heard Louis speak to anyone so therefore he wouldn’t have time to choose anyone that quickly. He wasn’t going to let it bother him though. Obviously if this guy thought he was better or too good to be partners with him then well he didn’t need this Louis guy.

  
  


* * *

Louis:

He was startled when he felt Harry’s fingers touch his skin, something he was not expecting. He lied straight through his teeth when he was asked to be his partner. He wasn’t sure why he did. Part of him did but he wasn’t ready to admit to that. All he knew was that he needed to get to his room, find his phone and then find a partner before he’s screwed for not having a partner. As he scrambled through his stuff, his roommate was still laying in bed.

“Hey dude, you need to wake up.” Louis shook the boy, but it didn’t seem to be helping.

“HEEEY zayn GET UP!” Louis shouted. People walking past his room, wondering what the noise was but he shooed them off. Zayn groaned turning towards Louis.

“I’d rather not.”

“Well you have to because you’re going to be my partner for our new assignment and since you were asleep while they spent a half an hour explaining it, I will kindly lend my service to you if you get your ass out of bed.” Louis demanded. He removed the sheets from Zayn, leaving the room, trying to find food for the both of them. He took out his phone which he found under his bed and immediately texted Silver. Giving her details about their next assignment.

She quickly responded, which confused him. All it said was “goodluck love you. XOXO” She was probably half asleep but heard her phone go off and felt the need to text back. It made him smiling, knowing that she left her phone on in case he wanted to text her.

As he came into the kitchen he reached up for the cups, only he couldn’t reach them.

“Hey let me get that.”

Turning around he already knew who it was. Harry kept popping up literally everywhere Louis seemed to be. And it hasn’t even been a whole day. Before he could think anymore of it, Harry handed him the cup and left. He didn’t even get a chance to say thank you.

 

Whatever.

 

He went back to what he was doing there in the first place. To make coffee and enjoy a donut. When he felt someone pat him on the back, he was sure it was Harry. Again. So when he turned around he was relieved to see Zayn, up and going.

“Here ya go. Saved the last one for you.” Louis said, handing him a donut. Zayn sat down beside him and they sat there, discussing parts of the assignment.

Louis would look around the room when Zayn talked. He didn’t like looking into Zayn’s eye, they were too immediate but at the same time looked like puppy eyes. Part of him wished he wasn’t intimidated by the Zayns eyes because then he wouldn’t have made eye contact with a pair of green eyes. 

Staring directly at him. 


End file.
